In general, the present invention relates to the use of a computerized communication device to seek automatic authorization of a right to receive payment of currency after biographical type information about a user has been input. More particularly, the invention relates to a novel technique and associated system for seeking authorization for present receipt of legal tender in a requested amount after receiving input (including the requested amount) entered, preferably by a requester, through a user interface. The technique and system incorporate a feature for automatically determining whether authorization of the requested, or a lesser, amount is granted (prior to determining this, however, encoded information from an identification item, such as an ID card, may be required); and if so granted, an article for use to effectuate the present receipt of the legal tender in the authorized amount is automatically provided. Further, if authorization is granted for an authorized amount, then (A) indicia information from a post-dated draft item (such as a check) is read, and on the post-date of the draft item, a debit equal to the sum total (including the authorized amount plus a fee) is automatically made to an open account associated with the draft item; or (B) an intermediary can be engaged to effectuate the present receipt of legal tender in an amount that is less than an amount due a requester at a later date from a payor under an arrangement in effect between the requestor and the payor (e.g., an employment arrangement), and thereafter, information can automatically be transmitted to the payor directing that a payment be made on the later date of a sum total equal to at least the authorized amount plus a fee.
Unlike known manual methods of cashing post-dated checks or providing payroll or other cash advances, the ingenious technique and associated system of the invention incorporate a computerized apparatus (whether of a large or small footprint, desktop, floor, or room model, etc.) designed for portability, yet suitably anchored for use, which has been programmed to communicate with at least one remote processor interconnected with at least one network, including a LAN (local area network), a privately accessible WAN (wide area network), the publically accessible WAN known as the Internet global information network, or any suitable interconnected system of processors for carrying out the features.